captain_jacquelyn_sparrowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Tsunami
Princess Tsunami is a young female SeaWing and the main protagonist of The Lost Heir. Along with being a dragonet of destiny, she is also the oldest living heir to the SeaWing throne, and the second oldest heir altogether. After the events of The Brightest Night, Tsunami and her friends founded the Jade Mountain Academy, of which she is the headmistress. She is currently in a relationship with Riptide. Appearance Tsunami has sapphire-blue scales and lighter blue underscales. She has azure-blue wings and translucent green eyes and has a sleek build. She wears several strands of pearls that her mother gave her. The luminescent stripes on her wing's membranes form spirals around the outer edges. Starbursts shaped like webbed dragon footprints branch away from the lines in the middle, identifying her as a member of the royal SeaWing family. Personality Tsunami is loyal, ferocious, witty and brave. Bossy and stubborn, she often believes that her way is best, although she is fairly open-minded and thoughtful. She has high moral standards and, since the death of Gill, she has been less inclined to violence, usually preferring a peaceful solution over a harmful one. Tsunami is extremely proud and will not hesitate to challenge others, especially if she or her loved ones are insulted or injured. Although quite confident, Tsunami sometimes questions herself and her decisions, wondering if she is behaving too impatiently or rashly. This self-consciousness is not without reason, as Tsunami can react too quickly or without much thought in tense or angry situations, provoking an unneeded conflict on multiple occasions. She is very independent and values freedom, as she hates being constricted by rules. This doesn't mean that Tsunami can't realize when she needs or wants help, however, as she is usually willing to accept aid when needed. Towards those she loves, Tsunami is ferociously loyal and kind, even if she's a little sarcastic or snappy sometimes. Tsunami tries her best to defend and understand her friends, and is a generally humorous, teasing dragon. She doesn't tend to take things very seriously, and could be described as outgoing or wild. Towards dragons she dislikes, Tsunami is snappy, rude, and brutally honest. Relationships Clay Clay is the MudWing Dragonet of Destiny. Tsunami thinks of him as a brother, as well as a very close friend. They are usually around each other. Clay attempted to break Tsunami and the other dragonets' eggs upon hatching to help them out of their shells. Tsunami describes Clay and Sunny as being "the most trustworthy members of the group." She mentions once having a crush on him, saying that she always imagined she would mate him because she had never met any other dragons, though it ended when she found out that he only saw her and the other dragonets as brothers and sisters. She is very close with Clay, and they work together due to a few of their similar abilities. Starflight He is often shushed up by Tsunami because of his constant lecturing. In The Lost Heir, Tsunami is often annoyed when he tries to take command of the group. Tsunami and Starflight have known each other since they hatched, same as the other dragonets of destiny. In The Lost Heir, Tsunami states that she had a crush on Starflight before she found out he was a know-it-all and could be very annoying. She still appears to love him as a brother or a friend, as shown when she refused to kill him in the SkyWing arena. Queen Glory Tsunami is shown to be constantly annoyed by Glory's mood and sarcasm. She describes Glory as the "least trustworthy". She calls her venom "magical death spit" (started by Sunny), much to Glory's annoyance. They often argue and Glory seems to always snap at her behaviors of "leap before you look". However, she and Glory have known each other since hatching, and are friends, often aiding each other. This is showed when Glory helps Tsunami formulate an escape plan, and also when Tsunami tricks Clay and Sunny into thinking that Glory left the brigade to go by herself. Princess Sunny Tsunami seems to think of Sunny as a little sister, being the last to hatch. She is concerned for the well-being of Sunny but, though she sometimes doesn't realize it, underestimates her a lot. Like the other dragonets, Tsunami has known Sunny since they hatched. Tsunami considers Sunny and Clay "the most trustworthy members of the group." Peril Tsunami was very wary and mistrusting of Peril because she killed so many dragons in such a horrible way. When Peril tries to burn her chains, Tsunami is hesitant and at first, tells her to get away. When the dragonets are leaving the Sky Kingdom, Tsunami tells Clay and Peril to speed up the "touching good-bye". Tsunami has also been shown to consider Peril a psycho. In The Brightest Night, when Peril saves Clay by burning out the poison, Tsunami is speechless yet grateful. However, when Clay suggests they invite Peril to their school, Tsunami gets worried. In Moon Rising, Tsunami suspected Peril of setting off the bomb that killed Carnelian and Bigtail before Sunny pointed out that was impossible. Kestrel Tsunami was not very afraid of Kestrel during training, shown when Kestrel is beating Clay up, Tsunami bit Kestrel on the tail and told her to "Stop picking on Clay." She seems to be the one that dislikes Kestrel the most, second only to Glory. She doesn't want to go back and save Kestrel but does anyway because of Clay's insistence. Tsunami still shows dislike towards her mentor when they are leaving the Sky Kingdom, taking a threatening step towards her before Kestrel flies away. Queen Coral Queen Coral is the overprotective mother of Tsunami, Anemone, Auklet, and Orca. While Tsunami mostly adores her mother, she often questions her ways of ruling and judgment, and is sometimes even frightened by it. Tsunami believes that some of the queen's ways are scary and harsh, such as slaughtering her guards brutally and publicly to punish them. King Gill Gill is Tsunami's father, killed in the SkyWing arena by his own daughter. Tsunami snapped his neck in half, not knowing that he was her father, until Queen Coral told her. However, Gill's death was also indirectly caused by Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings, who took away his water for months dehydrating him and causing him to go insane. When she found out that they were related, she was overcome with guilt. In The Dark Secret, Tsunami is shown to dream about him. Riptide Riptide was the first SeaWing Tsunami met when she went into the ocean. She thought of him as handsome and even thought of marrying him instead of Whirlpool. He taught her some Aquatic at one point, and saved her when she was being attacked by an unknown SeaWing (who was later revealed to be Whirlpool). He later admits that he has been working with the Talons of Peace. Tsunami was upset that Riptide lied to her, but Tsunami was slowly falling for Riptide. At the end of The Lost Heir, Riptide headed to help his fellow SeaWings fight. He reappears for a short time in The Brightest Night, when Tsunami mentions that she wants to be mad at him, but couldn't because she was really happy to see him. In Winter Turning, Riptide asks Moon, "You must know Tsunami. How is she? Did she send you? Was there a message for me?" To which Moon replied, "She thinks about you all the time," and "She wants to hear from you." But Riptide feels that it would be better to wait for Tsunami to contact him instead. However, Tui recently confirmed that the two are dating, and that they love each other very much. She was stated to have a flash of jealousy when Riptide looked at Glory in The Lost Heir. Whirlpool Whirlpool attempts to teach Tsunami Aquatic, but proves to be a terrible teacher. Queen Coral wishes for Whirlpool to be King of the SeaWings when Tsunami or Anemone is Queen. Tsunami hates Whirlpool, preferring Riptide over him. Whirlpool also tried to kill Tsunami because he did not want to marry her. This is proven when Anemone enchants a spear to find Tsunami's attacker using her animus powers that he "taught" her. Princess Anemone At first, Tsunami is disappointed that she has a sister, and thus, another heir to compete with. Later, though, Tsunami bonds with Anemone and they trust each other like friends. This is shown when Anemone aids the dragonets in their escape. Tsunami deeply worries about Anemone and hopes she doesn't lose her soul like other animus dragonets, and promises to end the war before her younger sister is forced to use her powers. Shark Shark is Tsunami's uncle, but she hates him. Tsunami believed he is responsible for the death of the heirs, such as when he gave Tortoise a break from guarding the eggs, but it is soon shown that her opinion is not true when she finds out that Orca's enchanted statue is the assassin. Shark is shown to not trust the dragonets of destiny, wanting to kill them. This enrages Tsunami, leading her to hate him even more. Princess Auklet Edit Not much known about how Tsunami and Auklet get along but it is clear that they have the same snout (as stated by Clay) and that Tsunami was the one who saved Auklet from the Orca Statue and named her. This makes Tsunami very pleased. Tsunami thinks of Auklet as very dignified. When Coral dropped Anemone and Turtle at Jade Mountain Academy, it is shown that Auklet wants to attend as well, but is told she is not old enough. Prince Turtle Turtle is one of Tsunami's many, many, many, many brothers, one out of 32. Tsunami is surprised about this at first, but quickly grows to love her brother, saying that he is "probably the best of them." Whenever she sees him, she seems to either be relieved or happy. The two of them swim to Pantala together in The Hive Queen. Deathbringer Tsunami seems to slightly distrust Deathbringer, possibly because of the fact that he once threw a sharp disk through her wing. Despite this she seems to have some respect for him even though she is not particularly fond of him, she even once threatened to "knock him off the Mountain" and she rolled her eyes when she saw the look he gave Glory, possibly indicating that she doesn't approve of their relationship. However, Deathbringer helped the Dragonets of Destiny build Jade Mountain Academy. Also, Deathbringer constantly calls the dragonets his friends, although Glory, Sunny, and possibly Clay, are the only Dragonets that think of him as a friend. Tsunami and Starflight don't seem to have much of an opinion. Willow Tsunami and Turtle are saved by Willow from a large snake in the epilogue of The Hive Queen. Willow introduces herself and tells the two that if they want to live, they should go back to where they came from, which is Pyrrhia. Trivia * A tsunami is a large, dangerous wave that often occurs after an earthquake or volcanic eruption. * The word "tsunami" comes from the Japanese words Tsu and Nami, meaning "Harbor Wave." * Although in the books it says Tsunami has a spiral glow pattern on her wings, it is not illustrated on the cover of The Lost Heir. * In Talons of Power (among other books), Tsunami is described to be a deep blue like her egg, but on the cover of The Lost Heir, she has turquoise scales. * Tsunami is stated to have a terrible, croaky singing voice. * It is hinted that Tsunami may be tone deaf, according to Starflight's comment in The Dragonet Prophecy. * Even though The Dragonet Prophecy and The Lost Heir said that Tsunami has translucent, green eyes, on the cover of The Lost Heir, she has them as bluish white, probably just a minor mistake or perhaps an effect of the underwater light. * Even though the guide shows SeaWings with having square-shaped stripes on their underscales, the cover shows them as oval. However, the shape of the stripes probably vary from dragon to dragon. * She is shown to like her name because it is fierce and scary. She also likes Riptide's name for the same reason. * In The Hidden Kingdom, Tsunami's wingtip was sliced, and it is unknown if this left a scar or not. * Tsunami states that she used to have a crush on Starflight and Clay when she was younger, but she quickly grew out of it, since Starflight was too annoying and Clay treated the other dragonets of destiny like brothers and sisters. * On the cover of The Lost Heir Tsunami has a regular tongue, however it states that Queen Coral has a forked tongue. It is unknown if this is genetic or not. * In The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel), her royal SeaWing pattern is missing. However in The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel) the pattern is shown on her wings, although they are very small. * Despite her aggressive nature, she has only ever killed a single dragon, that being her father, Gill. * Tsunami is one of the five dragons whose description does not match their appearance shown on the book cover, the other four being Blue, Qibli, Clay, and Anemone. * Tsunami is the first royal protagonist to lead a book. * She is also one of three royal SeaWings to lead a book, the others being Turtle and Fathom. * Of the dragonets of Destiny, she is the first of three to find out she is a princess, the second is Queen Glory and the third is Princess Sunny. * Tsunami has a crush on Riptide. * Because there is animus magic in the SeaWing royal line, and animus magic came from IceWings, then that means every SeaWing in the royal family is part IceWing, including Tsunami. * Tsunami's scales are not completely identical to Queen Coral's, as her mother's are darker and sharper. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Royalty